Bun in the Oven
by Shahrezad1
Summary: Anon to Lady-Silverblood, "what if, at some point, emma and snow will be pregnant at the same time!" Hilarity ensues. I apologize for borrowing the idea. ;


**Bun in the Oven**

By Shahrezad1

Summary: Anon to Lady-Silverblood, "what if, at some point, emma and snow will be pregnant at the same time?!" Hilarity ensues.

Disclaimer: Dude, I hardly even own this idea, much less any of the characters. *scoffs*

~/~/~

"I can't believe you wanted this," Emma grumped in irritation, hands folded on top of the roundness which was the beginnings of her stomach, her cup long-since emptied.

She wasn't as far along as Mary Margaret, but it seemed that she'd caught a worse case of it. Her feet were swelling, her back ached, and most annoying of all was that her favorite jeans wouldn't fit anymore, and she'd been reduced to sweats by way of process of elimination.

But no, not her mother. Snow White practically glowed with motherhood, her smile beatific. Sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains as though nature was blessing her, and sitting among the pastels of her apartment she looked almost like a rose in the middle of winter.

She'd even managed to chic up the pregnant look, sporting several sets of loose Goucho pants in an array of colors from pastel peach to chocolate brown.

Emma, never one to shop when she couldn't help it, was resisting. Especially when it was suggested that she wear skirts to battle discomfort, a fate almost worse than death (second only to living in Storybrooke for 28 _freaking_ years).

It was bad enough that Charming had banned her from the Sheriff beat. She honestly could handle her own, but with a "Baby On Board," he'd become more overprotective than anyone (although Killian had definitely tried). It didn't help that with the return of memories and thus true love a baby boom was sweeping through the town. Resulting in Cinderella's sweet Alexandra gaining not one but four new playmates: Gold and Belle's daughter, Espérer, Grumpy and Astrid's son, Michael. There were also the Lucas-Hopper twins, as well.

Roland was neither infant nor the result of Storybrooke, but when added to the mix it made for a rather full nursery. Allowing the former nun to easily form the town's very first daycare—especially with two new arrivals on their way.

Honestly, Emma was half expecting the Evil Queen to join the bandwagon, herself, what with the way she'd been so 'maternal' lately.

"Of course I wanted it, Emma. Just as I wanted you," her loving gaze brought out the apple color in her cheeks, which probably pissed Regina off to no end. Especially given that it was ticking Emma off now.

Her mother continued, nursing a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon, just the way that they liked it. It really was a good thing that their go-to beverage was nowhere near alcoholic, she couldn't help thinking, "I really don't see why you're so…anxious. This is the time when you get to bond with your baby; to be close to her."

"Or him," Emma was quick to correct.

The brunette huffed slightly. She was sure that her granddaughter was a girl, just as sure as she had been that Emma would be one too. Although Swan had yet to figure out how—her 'lie detector' was out of commission now that her hormones were going as crazy as Godzilla on Tokyo.

"I'll tell you why. Henry was never like…_this_," she motioned toward the mass which was a growing parasite in her belly, full of both his (or her) mother _and_ father's stubbornness. And he/she/it had a penchant for getting up at five am for some reason, tap-dancing on the Savior's bladder. Killian had taken to the unborn babe fondly, smiling every time Emma got pissy and placing his hand on her belly when he could get away with it.

"Oh, Emma. Henry might have been an easy pregnancy, but each one is different," her gaze was sympathetic, "after all, mine is going great but you should have seen how difficult it was carrying you."

Green-hazel eyes shot to brown-hazel, and it was all the Sheriff could do to not take offense at that. Particularly with her emotions so off the wall lately.

"Well, at least _your_ spouse can rub your feet!"

~/~/~

I saw the conversation between an Anonymous poster and Lady-Silverblood on tumblr and almost instantly a scenario came to mind. My thought was, "dude. It's like "Father of the Bride 2." XD With that in mind I hope that you enjoyed its ridiculousness. XD (And please forgive me for "borrowing" ideas from others.)


End file.
